Monthly Merge 2: Musical
A world that was made by 7 Crazy People,downloaded from the Hamumu website for Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese. Key of Lunacy is awarded when completing Since I Did That Stroll....Yea! It's close to midnight...(Hammer Keychain) Watch out,you are pretty much unarmed at the start with lots of enemies out there looking for you in a dark level. Otherwise,mash monsters,grab Keys and the "Brains" and leave. Before you leave, remember to beat Richie Lich for the Hammer Keychain. The Crypt-Kicker Five (Pumpkin Keychain) Go outside,mash the graves,then all the monsters in the level will turn on you,mash them,ignore the Dark Vampire,grab the Brains and leave. For the Pumpkin keychain,hit this rock and it will appear. Black Gold(Rocket Keychain) Grab the AK and go bunny hunting,then hit the rock,pick up the coins,then go back to the hourse & lure the monsters to the Parked Car and it will change into a You-Go,then drive all the way to the end of the level to finish. For the Rocket Keychain,hit the Outhouse for it. Funky Tut(Squash Keychain) Mash the badguys,raft across the "river",mash more the Geozoids and Lamps for a Yellow Key,then,go back to the far left of the level near the start of the level to get the Squash Keychain and a Yellow Key,then go back to the Yellow Door you were to go through. Then go through the passage,mash the Beetles and Cactuses to unlock the next area where you fight the Scary Scarab. Defeat her and go into your house to finish. I'm 99 for a moment You have 99 seconds to get all the brains in the level. For the Candle in the Desert themed part,you have to beat this level at least once,to get the Blue Key for it. For the Future of Mankind! Mash all the badguys,grab their keys and make out of the asylum. For the section in darkness,there's a Candle at the top left corner ,then go to the Time Machine. Watch the MechaBouapha mash the Robopumpkins,then after that, wait for the statue to turn into a MechaBouapha and mash him to finish. Medley Havoc! For the first round, yes i know it's tedious,but you have to keep tapping around that flashing tile and clear all those bottles. For the second round,tap on one of the clock hands until a Roly Poly appears and rolls around until it becomes a Hammer,then grab the Hammer to go to the next round. For the last round, just keep mashing the ducks which turn into Zoids for Brains. The last duck,you have to beat the Ultrazoid for the level's candle,tough on your limited firepower,but doable with the nearby closet's healing. All the Rain First hide at the house's entrance(which is the level exit) until the rain subsides,then grab the Hammer and mash the Mama Spider and the other small spider that spawns for the level's Brain and Candle. Since I Did That Stroll...Yea! Make your way past the Rumbly Tumblies.(Mash them all if you want the Level's Candle.) Then push 6 dark rocks towards the river to make a path. Then wander into the maze and grab the Spellbook to eliminate the Wacky Wizard in your way. You then have to protect and guide Buddy Bunnies until they reach the house. Then you have to push the logs of wood onto the squares and grab the lighter and gasoline. Then you have to use the Flimsy Spears provided and hit all the red areas of the blimp,then kill the Pygmy Shaman and leave. Category:Add On from Hamumu Website Category:Monthly Merge Category:Dr L Worlds